


Art personified.

by MewGulfEra



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Art, First Impressions, Flirting, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulfEra/pseuds/MewGulfEra
Summary: Gulf thought he had everything. Then, he met Mew. Now, he has everythingOr, an AU where Mew and Gulf are expected to fall in love with the art in the exhibition they're both attending but fall for each other, instead.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Art personified.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! This is my second, hopefully, not bad attempt at a MewGulf au. 
> 
> Please ignore any typos or grammatical errors, english is not my first language. 
> 
> My twitter: @mulffin21

Mornings are supposed to start with the sweet chirruping of birds and welcoming sun rays peaking through the blinds . At least, that's what happens in movies. In Gulf’s case, though, it starts off with the sound of his annoying alarm clock and the excited shrieks of his best friend.

"Mild, what fuck is the matter with you?" asks Gulf, disgruntled.

"Today's the 25th, Gulf ! Do you even remember what day it is ?! " Mild squeals, his eyes literally radiating happiness and excitement.

"Oh yeah, that art thing" Gulf says, completely unenthused.

"It's not just an 'art thing' " Mild says, annoyed. "it's really an experience, something out of the ordinary, something so pure and-"

"Yeah. I get it. Something so pure and beautiful blah blah, you've been going on about this for quite a long time now and I've had the honour to listen to it for about 100 times now, so thank you." Gulf completes of with his evergreen sarcastic smile.

"NO, you just don't get it. I-" Mild tries to convince his best friend for what feels like the 100th time. "Okay fine, I get you, you're an art enthusiast and shit but like who keeps an exhibition at this ungodly hour? The sun's not even up yet. " Gulf complains.

"It's 10 'o clock, Gulf." 

"yeah, whatever. Just let me sleep for 5 more minutes" Gulf throws his head back on the pillow already on the verge to fall back to sleep.

"Noooooo. Please." Mild says with those puppy dog eyes of his. God forbid if his puppy dog face wasn't just so convincing and if he wasn't Gulf’s best friend, Gulf would be snoring to glory and having the sweetest dreams already.

"Ugh. Fine. But you can't use that puppy dog face for another year. " Gulf says seriously.

"Deal." Mild visibly beams.

///

They reach the venue an hour later and Gulf is already tired.

But for the sake of his friend's happiness, gets ready to go inside until he sees Mild visibly nervous. "Um, Mild? What's the matter ?"

"Uh nothing... It's... nothing" Mild stutters.

"Yeah sure, after 13 years of friendship, you think I wouldn't know when you're nervous enough to pee in your pants?" Gulf counters.

"Gulf...It's nothing, really. It's just that I've been waiting to see this exhibition for a long time and I might actually get to meet the mastermind behind this exhibition" Mild says quite...Shyly? Why was he shy?

"Oh yeah, that Bat guy" Gulf says.

"Boat, his name is Boat." Mild says almost offended.

"Woah okay sorry, my bad. Anyway, you ready to go? "

"Yeah, yeah let's go" Mild says with anticipation.

///

Gulf regrets entering the exhibition the moment he enters it.

"Ugh, too many people" said Gulf with disgust.

"So, what do you expect it to be a deserted exhibition? Of course it will be bustling, it's Boat's exhibition. " Mild says with a glimmer in his eye. Why was he being so...Weird?

"Well damn okay."

That was the last he saw of Mild for a long time because he was off to admire some dude’s masterpieces and Gulf was left to wander about and find something remotely entertaining.

What he doesn't expect to find is, his soulmate.

///

"Mew, I don't get it. I don't really get the deal with this or the deal with art as a whole" Run complains.

"oh come on, Run. This is a masterpiece. How hard is it to admire a masterpiece?" Mew asks as if admiring and appreciating art was everyone's cup of tea.

"5 parallel lines drawn in a criss-cross manner with two of the lines being extremely sloppy, is art to you? I really don't get how this is art let alone a masterpiece." Run whines.

"It's called abstract art. And not everyone has the capability to like art. So it's okay, you're missing out on a lot, though." Mew says with a shrug.

"And you're missing out on a lot by not taking hot guys on dates and by wasting your time here." Run says with disappointment.

"Why excuse me, Run, I know how to spend my time, thank you very much" Mew says, offended.

"Do you really? Wouldn't you rather admire someone's ass than admire this" Run says as he points at another piece of art which was messy but beautiful.

"No, I'm fine with admiring what is on the canvas. Although, a person's body is like a canvas with -"

"Alright, alright that's enough, I've heard enough of "your body is your own canvas" shit from you." Run interrupts.

"What are you doing at an art exhibition, again?" Mew asks with a fake annoyance. Because the truth is, he is the one who dragged Run from his usual drinking and partying with the excuse of spending some quality time with his best friend.

"Did you really just ask me that, Suppasit ?"

" 'm sorry, I forgot -"

"I was promised free drinks."

"You'll get it, if you could just wait."

"I've been waiting for a long time for many things like you getting together with someone great, maybe that should be my aim for today? Finding some guy who's crazy about you the way you're crazy about art." Run brightens up a bit, excited about his new goal.

"Or maybe you don't do that and admire-"

"Nope. It's settled. I'm gonna find you a masterpiece, someone whom you can admire, touch and do so much more" Run said with a cheeky smile. And with that he fled the scene without even waiting to hear what his best friend's got to say.

///

Gulf was just wandering about the exhibition when he spots two of his close friends. Kaownah and Hiter.

The trio were the best of friends ever since college. They've drifted apart but they're still close, somehow. And Gulf is absolutely delighted to see them to say the least.

"Come on, Kao, let's get out of here." Hiter whines.

"No, Hiter, you don't get it. I need to find him." Kaownah protests.

Truth is, Kaownah and his boyfriend fought so he was just in search of him to make things right, Hiter, however, was dragged into this for no apparent reason, he just wanted to go somewhere because he had nothing to do but now, he was having second thoughts.

"Oi! Boys! Kao? Hiter?" Gulf almost shouts.

"Wait. That can only mean one person" Kaownah says.

"GULF!" they say in unison.

"The fuck are you doing in an art exhibition?"

"I could ask you boys the same thing."

"Ahh, well, Kao over here has-"

"Hey we can discuss that later. Gulf, honestly though, what are you doing here?" Kaownah intertwines.

"Mild. Enough said."

"So he dragged you into all of this?" Kaownah laughs.

"Ugh, yeah. And I was bored to death until now." Gulf groans.

"Let's go get you some drinks, G." Kaownah says cheerfully.

"Wait ! there are drinks !?!?!" Gulf exclaims.

"Uh yes, free ones at that!"

"Then, what the fuck are we waiting for, let's go."

///

It's not until Gulf decides to take a casual selfie with his friends that he sees it.

Or, seems him rather.

"Oi, time for a selfie. The lighting is gooooood" Gulf exclaims.

"Damn, are you drunk already?"

"No. I just want a selfie with my friends" Gulf says innocently.

"Okay okay, let's take one"

And they do. That's when Gulf sees him for the first time in his life.

"Ay greaaaaat picture, I'm gonna post it." Gulf says.

Just when he looks at the picture one last time , he sees a figure unknowingly photo bombing their picture. And Gulf thinks he has seen the most beautiful person ever.

"Oye, what's gotten into you !? You're literally frozen" Kaownah chuckles.

"Uh erm yeah... uh" Gulf stutters.

"Spit it out, G, did you see a ghost or something" Hiter laughs.

"No. Just see for yourself. Here you go"

Gulf hands the picture over to his friends hoping that they'd see what he sees.

"I don't see it." Kaownah exclaims.

"Neither do I... Wait I think I see it-" Hiter says.

"Really you do?!?! Thank god. I thought I was the only one" Gulf exclaims.

"It's Kaownah's hair. Time for a haircut, kao!" Hiter laughs hysterically.

_This bitch._

"Oh for fucks sake" Kaownah and Gulf say at the same time.

"Come on you guys, look at that" Gulf points at the photo "near my head"

"What? Those lights?"

"Not the lights, dickhead. That guy" Gulf says slightly irritated. He's irritated because he seems to be the only one who sees it. Crystal clear. The beauty is just crystal clear.

"Are you talking about that anime character looking dude over there" Kaownah asks.

"Oh the photo bomber? You can easily crop him off, Gulf, no need to worry -" Hiter says.

"No why would I ever do that!?!?" Gulf says a bit too offended.

"Woah okay. It's not like he's your boyfriend or something"

_He isn't. But I wish he was._ Gulf thinks. Wait WHAT. Gulf did not just say that. He doesn't even know the guy.

"Wait. You're actually considering it? Is this that love at first sight shit" Kaownah says excitedly.

"What the fuck, no. I don't even know the guy let alone feel things for him. Okay he's just a tad bit attractive." Gulf says defensively.

"A tad bit? Man, if I were gay, I'd be buying him drinks right now." Hiter says.

"But the drinks here are free." Gulf says in hopes of changing the subject.

"Right...Now, man up and go ask him out." Kaownah says.

"I agree with Kaow over here. Do it Gulf, come on. And if you are able to do it, you might just end up doing him. Just saying." Hiter says with a smirk.

And in the midst of his friends teasing him, Gulf could only think of the boy with the beautiful eyes and the sweetest smile.

///

Run comes back with not potential dates for Mew but with two free drinks.

"No luck, huh" Mew asks mockingly.

"Nope. Didn't see anyone worthy, yet. But don't you worry. I will. Now drink up." Run says handing him a glass.

Mew takes it happily. He really needs it.

"MEW!" Run exclaims suddenly.

"What !? What is it, Run ??" Mew asks, slightly alarmed.

"10 o' clock." Run says while vigorously pointing his head to a particular direction.

"It's around 12 p.m, Run. Are you already drunk?" Mew asks unenthused, clearly not getting the slang.

"Not that, you idiot. It means a hot guy is checking you out in that direction." Says Run pointing subtly to where Gulf stands blatantly staring at Mew. Or in his words, 'admiring the beauty'.

_Okay Run has been in America for far too long._

And when Mew looks towards Gulf's direction, he thinks he might've seen the most attractive man to have stepped on this earth.

He thinks, as cheesy as this might sound, Gulf looks like a angel who was sent from heaven just to bless his eyes.

"Fuck." Mew breathes.

///

_Fuck_. Gulf thinks.

He's been caught.

"shit shit shit." Gulf says frantically.

"What? What is it?" Kaownah asks.

"Uhm so I was staring at that guy from the picture for a bit too long and I think I was too obvious because he's staring right at me, now" Gulf says nervously, looking everywhere but at the guy.

"Oh shit, you're right. He's looking right at you. And another guy is looking at you too. Possibly his friend? Maybe he's playing match maker too and wants you two to get together like we do" Kaownah says a little too excitedly.

"For fucks sake, Gulf. Go approach him. Come on, you've done this before." Hiter says.

And that's right. Gulf has done this before with guys. Approached them respectfully and has had great outcomes. But this is different for some unknown reason.

"I can't... Uhm it's too- I don't even know" Gulf says looking down at his feet.

_What's happening to him?_

"Oh no, Gulf. You haven't even approached him yet and he's already got you wrapped around his finger. You're losing your touch." Kaownah says with disapproval.

"What!?! No! I've not lost my touch. In fact, I'll prove it to you right now. I'll go approach him and ask him out right now." Gulf says with determination.

Nobody questions the affect he has on people.

Gulf doesn't wait for his friend's response and goes straight towards the boy he's been longing to talk to.

And he swore he could hear the sound of a hi-fi from behind. Possibly his friends enjoying the victory of sending their boy to his apparent death.

What the fuck was he gonna say? Gulf had forgotten all his smooth one liners and the simplicities of flattering someone.

///

"Now that's what you call a masterpiece." Run says.

"Mew?"

"MEW!?!?"

"Uh yeah, what is it?" Mew says finally a bit too shaken from his thoughts of the beautiful boy.

"What are you waiting for !? Go ask him out!"

"Wait what. Well, if you're getting so impatient why don't you go and ask him out."

"I would. But I wouldn't know what to tell my boyfriend" Run laughs.

"Ugh Run you and your dumb jokes"

"Come on, Mew, you love them. Oh my god !! he's walking towards you, Mew look!" Run says with a bit too happy.

And he's right. He's walking towards Mew with an expression he can't quite read but damn. If art could turn into a person, it would be this man walking right towards him. He’s literally art personified.

///

"Fuck. How's my hair? Does my breath stink? Do I look approachable?" Mew asks, nervously.

"Hair's great. Breath's minty fresh. And yes, Mew, you always look approachable." Run assures him.

And before he knows it, he's face to face with Gulf. Mew takes a step forward, wanting to get a closer look of the person who's appeared before him.

“you’ve got this, Kanawut.” Gulf tells himself as he walks towards that handsome man.

And before he knows what's happening, Gulf sprints into Mew’s arms.

_What a great time to trip. Fucking shoelaces._

Reality hits Gulf quite instantly and he realizes that Mew is actually trying to keep him steady with his strong veiny arms. Fuck, he didn’t know he had a thing for veins until this very moment and it’s making him weak in the knees. Now that’s not exactly a great thing when you’ve literally just fallen into someone’s arms.

Then it hits him like a truck that he's a grown man and this is not one of those cheesy movies where the hero will be willing to hold you for as long as you want. 

“Uh I’m really sorry, I’m usually not this clumsy.” Gulf says, his ears completely red.

"It’s fine. Really. I felt like quite a hero, are you okay though?” Mew smirks, definitely noticing how red Gulf’s ears got.

"Shit, yeah. Thank you, I’m fine, I'm sorry again-" Gulf says finally pulling himself away from Mew (with great difficulty) and trying not to look as flustered and dishevelled as he feels.

"it's really okay, dude" Mew assures.

_Dude. Did he just dude zone me._ Gulf thinks.

"Uhm okay great"

_I just dude zoned him..._ Mew thinks.

Mew and Gulf both hear snickering behind them. And when they turn back, it's Run, of course. He's trying his best not to laugh.

"What's so funny dude?" Mew asks.

_Ah so he calls everybody ‘dude'._

"Oh it's just... nothing... This is cute. Anyway, you an art enthusiast, just like my friend Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat?” Run turns his attention to Gulf, emphasizing on Mew's name with the brightest smile he could manage.

"Thanks for giving him my entire name, Run. Why not give him my address? Blood group? Dick size?" Mew whispers, annoyed.

"Eh Mew, how'd I know your dick size. Him, on the other hand, might get to know that type of information soon-" Run says not so subtly pointing at Gulf.

"For fucks sake, Run, shut up, I don't even know his name"

"I'm Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, by the way. And no, I'm far from an art enthusiast. I frankly don't know two shits about art." Gulf says interrupting their tiny banter.

"Nice to meet you, Gulf" Mew says with a kind smile.

_His name's Gulf. I have his full name. And he's funny. Fuck he's perfect-_

"OH! that's perfect. Finally an anti art person, I love it! I'm Run Kantheephop , by the way." Run laughs and interrupts Mew's thoughts.

_Okay apparently we're all using full names in our introduction from now onwards. Everything is great. Everything is fucking great. Run has found a new best friend and I'm just standing here, awkwardly admiring Gulf's beauty, which I don't mind, to be honest. But I need more._ Mew thinks.

Mew wants to know all about this gorgeous, intriguing boy. And wants to know why he was in an art exhibition if he doesn’t even like art in the first place. Maybe he’d teach him a thing or two about art. Over coffee, perhaps? But where would he take him? There is this place near-

"Hey Mew! Are you the shy type or are you this silent usually?" Gulf asks with a smile, it seemed quite flirty.

"Oh no, Mew's a real talker. He never shuts up about art. I don't know -" Run tries to continue but he can't.

"Okay, thank you, Run. I'll take it from here. Yeah, I love to talk about art. But I don't want to bore you so-" Mew says, looking down, fiddling with his fingers.

"Oh no no, please don't hold yourself back. Enlighten me, Suppasit. " Gulf says, with that dashing smile, again.

He hears Run fake cough and averts his attention to his best friend who’s being a bit of an ass right now.

"Okay, boys, you do whatever you want. Enlighten each other. I've to take this call. So, bye, enjoy!- yeah, hey babe!" Run rushes off with a smirk.

Mew's quite glad, to be honest. Now, he's got this beautiful boy all to himself.

///

"So what do you wanna know about?"

"Uhm I don't know...Tell me about your favorite piece!"

"Yeah, okay!" Mew visibly beams.

Looks so fucking good when he smiles Gulf couldn't help but think about how good Mew looks and how he just wants to get as close as possible. But he stops himself.

_Give it some time, Gulf._

"So... This is my favorite piece." Mew says pointing to a very vibrant canvas, quite large and exquisite, to say the least.

It might look like one of those abstract pieces of art that no one really understands, but Mew does. Mew knows the real meaning behind it.

"It might look just colourful to you, but it really has a deep meaning" Mew begins.

"Is it as deep as your voice?" Gulf asks with a cheeky smile.

Mew is completely flustered. He knows he has a deep voice but just the thought of Gulf noticing it and thinking about it, makes his heart flutter.

"Uhhh yeah" Mew stutters.

"Come on, Mew, continue" Gulf encourages.

"So yeah! Where were we?! Right...This piece means a lot to me. It has all these vibrant colours splashed on top of the other. One might think, you'd get another colour out of just randomly splashing some colours together, but that's not the case here. We have different colours expressing different feelings like anger, jealousy, love and... lust."

Mew might've or might've not looked straight into Gulf's eyes when he said that last word. Yes, he's becoming quite brave now.

And now it was Gulf's time to feel flustered. He looks evidently flushed with his ears getting all red again. Quite adorable and hot at the same time.

"Woah. Tell me more"

"Yeah so... The meaning behind this painting, to me, is our very own mind. It represents our mind. So many different emotions just splashed together and somehow, it's all just so beautiful and makes so much sense, to me, atleast. Guess that's why Boat calls this one, 'Mind of Mine'."

"Fuck. That's so cool. I've never seen art in that way. So thanks, Mew, really. I don't regret coming here now." Gulf says feeling actually enlightened.

"No problem! Oh, you were having second thoughts on coming here?"

"You know, my best friend, Mild kinda forced me to 'cause-" Gulf is interrupted by the sight of his best friend.

"Speaking of Mild, he's right there. Hey! Mild!? Over here!"

"Speaking of friends, Boat is coming our way, too." Mew says waving.

"Gulf? Where have you been? Woah you look quite happy. Finally admiring art huh?" Mild says with a smirk.

"Yeah something like that." Gulf says swatting Mild's hand.

"Ow! What was that for!? And who do we have here? Got a friend for yourself?!" Mild questions.

"And that would be Mr. Mew Suppasit, my number 1 fan, he was the one who actually made all this come to life, he helped me set up the exhibition" Boat says putting a hand over Mew's shoulder.

"Oh! That's amazing! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Mild says shaking Mew's hand.

"Likewise." Mew says with his evergreen smile.

"Oh and Gulf, this is -"

"Yes yes the one and only Bat- i mean Boat! he's a piece of art himself as you always say!" Gulf says without realizing.

"Gulf-" Mild grunts.

"Uhhh...I'm sorry. I kind of ramble when I don't know what to say. I-"

"Hey, it's okay Gulf, and thank you! Thank you, Mild" Boat says with a special smile directed only at Mild.

What's going on here again?

"Awww. You guys are cute." Gulf says in mocking baby voice.

"What?!" BoatMild say in unison.

Mild is beet red and Boat, well, the man is trying his best not to blush too much.

"Heyyyyy, we've a squad up in here, and Gulf is still here. Good job, Mew" Run says with a wink.

The fuck did he come from!? asks Mew to himself.

"Run! Yeah, your friend's got quite a mouth... I mean like uh- he can talk. You know with that deep voice, he makes even art sound so interesting and beautiful." Gulf says, frazzled.

_what's gotten into him?_

Mew just smiles shyly and doesn't look at anyone, especially Run because the lad's literally making kissing actions standing right behind Gulf.

"Hey. Art is interesting and beautiful. You needed this young man, who is very single by the way, to tell you that!?" Boat questions with a smirk.

"Why, thank you, Boat for that piece of information." Gulf says with sass but he is also secretly happy that Mew is single.

They indulge themselves in different conversations for a bit. It really feels like they've all known each other for a long time. But Mew can't wait anymore. He has to make a move.

"Meet me in the restroom in 5 minutes, I need to tell you something" Mew whispers in Gulf's ear and excuses himself to the washroom.

_okay did no one catch that? But Gulf did_.

Chills ran through his spine from hearing Mew's voice in a whisper.

After 5 minutes and 20 seconds, exactly, (Gulf counted) Gulf excuses himself to the washroom. He figured the extra 20 seconds would dissipate any suspicion. It clearly didn't.

"Good luck and have fun, man" said Run with his usual smirk and wink.

Gulf doesn't respond, he just rushes off to the restroom.

He reaches the washroom in record time and is delighted to see Mew in the washroom, alone.

"Hi." Gulf says with a grin.

"Oh thank god you're here, I thought you'd stood me up" Mew pouts.

_okay um. Why is he so fucking adorable and why would anyone ever do that to him?_

Gulf is taken aback from his thoughts by Mew and his deep voice and the proximity between them which he doesn't mind at all.

"So um... Thank for that art thing, I really learnt alot."

"Don't worry about it. And it's okay if you don't think like I do. You know, as they say, beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder."

"Yeah and in my case, it lies right in front of my eyes..." Gulf thinks... **OUT LOUD.**

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Did he just say that out load? What the fuck, Kanawut. Well, Mew's flushed face either indicates that he's heard it or he has a terrible rash forming. The former is, unfortunately, more likely.

"Fuck. Uh Mew- I didn't mean to. Shit. You must think I'm so cheesy and-"

"What!? No. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" Mew says, absolutely flattered by Gulf's words.

_Stop smiling so much._ _He didn't ask you to marry him._ But Mew can't help it. A gorgeous man is actually flirting with him and telling him the nicest things. He felt elated.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Mew smiles.

"Okay." Gulf smiles back.

And Mew just gets closer to him. The proximity is a bit overwhelming but it's good, it's a whole lot better than good, to be honest. They take baby steps and are only inches away from getting too close.

"Say Gulf, how long do I need to wait till you agree to go on a date with me? Do I really need to ask you? I mean, isn't it that obvious? I'm totally smitten over you. Who wouldn't be. And I really don't mind coming this close to you but I want more. I want to take you to tiny coffee shops where they sell the best coffee and get to know all about you. Stop me if I'm going overboard, but I don't know- I feel like ever since we first saw each other, that was literally like an hour ago, I know, but I felt something click, you know? You might think I'm crazy or something but I really want to see where this goes and I feel like you deserve the best and ugh. I started rambling, didn't i? I honestly don't know when I'll stop it's like a disease I cant-" Mew is interrupted by Gulf's lips on his.

The kiss is sweet and so perfect. They fit. Like perfect jigsaw puzzle pieces. Almost like it was all meant to be.

Mew is completely taken aback but as soon as he felt the soft pink lips he's been craving for for so long, he was okay. Nah scratch that, he was on cloud nine. The kiss gets more heated once Gulf's hands are on Mew's hips and Mew's hands are tangled up in Gulf's hair. Gulf let's out a breathy moan once Mew pulls at his hair and this was enough invitation for him to use his tongue to deepen the kiss.

Gulf doesn't know where he got this spontaneity from. Just grabbing the guy you like from his waist and kissing him. But he likes it. His thoughts are put to a halt when Mew started to kiss his neck. This was one of Gulf's weaknesses and he couldnt do anything else but give Mew more access.

Their make out session is interrupted by none other than Run.

"Oh shit. Uhhhh - I'm sorry guys, please do continue." Run says with a smirk and leaves the room.

_Mew's gonna kill him._

"FUCK." Gulf breathes.

"I know. Ugh Run can be a real pain in the ass at times, I'm sorry -"

"No no. That was one hell of a kiss. I thoroughly enjoyed it." Gulf says suddenly, blushing.

"Likewise. Really I loved it. Pretty unfortunate that it had to stop though" Mew says, licking his lips, hoping he doesn't look too pushy and also hoping that Gulf would just continue to kiss him.

“I can change that for you."

"I would love that but you gotta tell me one thing. How come you initiated it? In all honesty, I thought I'd be the one to kiss you first" Mew asks genuinely curious. 

"Well, as adorable as your rambling was, I couldn't resist myself. You are beautiful and you were right there in front of me, so close. So it would've been a dishonour to those pretty lips if I hadn't done it." Gulf says looking quite proud of his explanation.

"Woah, Gulf. You're quite good with words and i'm truly flattered. Now, shall we continue?" Mew smirks.

But before Mew could say any further Gulf holds Mew's collar pulling him towards him and their lips meet once again. It's just perfect, actually, better than perfect.

They both wanted more but they just had to wait a little bit because everybody was getting impatient and Mew's phone kept buzzing in between their makeout session.

"I really think you should get that" Gulf says huffing in between their kisses.

"Ugh it's Boat , he's gonna say something about the closing time of the exhibition or something like that"

"Oh shit. What's the time?"

"2:05"

"Fuck. How long have we been kissing for?"

"Not that long considering we were interrupted around three times by three different people."

"Well what can you expect from the restroom of an art exhibition. Plus, there are free drinks, people obviously would want to go to the loo" Gulf says laughing.

In all honestly, they made out for a solid 15 minutes with very daring touches and they really wanted more.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, Gulf, ready to go?" Mew asks with a frown.

"Hey, cheer up. We'll get to finish off this, soon. You just wait" said Gulf with a glimmer in his eyes.

And with that, they were out of the washroom.

///

"oh my god, what were you guys doing in there? Making babies?" Run exclaims.

"We would have if you hadn't interrupted us" Mew said accusingly.

Gulf knows Mew is joking, obviously. But he still feels butterflies in his stomach which is quite ridiculous, to be frank. They didn't even go out on their first date yet.

Why did Mew affect him so much?

Gulf visibly blushes. 

"Shut up, Run or I'll tell Tong that you want to move in with him and is just too afraid to ask him" Mew says with a smirk.

"Who's Tong and I fucking love this idea." Gulf asks.

"DONT YOU FUCKING DARE, SUPPASIT. He's my lovely boyfriend, Gulf, and we are taking it slow." Run argues.

"Woah woah, what's going on here? Is everyone but me in a relationship right now?" Boat interrupts with a very blushed up Mild next to him.

"Yeah, you can always change that you know." Run says not so subtly pointing at Mild.

Now it was Boat's time to blush.

"Uhhhh"

"Yeah yeah, what were you guys even doing and Boat, why is there a tomato in place of my best friend?" Gulf asks.

Mild grabbed Gulf by his hand.

"Gulf Kanawut, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. But it's pretty obvious that you like Boat, you know. I should've known. But it's really cute and I'm pretty sure he likes you, too"

"Yeah well everyone including the entire art exhibition knows about my feelings but that's not what I'm talking about. What's going on between you and Mew?"

Now this is typical Mild. Always looks out for him. And Gulf doesn't blame him at all. He's has dated many assholes in the past. But Mew's not like that, he's sure of that for some reason. Mew looks too kind for this world, always so polite and sweet.

"Don't worry, Mild. He's a nice guy. I'll be fine. Also, let's go back to the whole Boat situation. What do you kids think you're doing"

"Well okay only if you're sure...Ummmmm... what do you mean there's nothing going on" Mild says rather shyly.

"Oh give it a rest. You know what I'm talking about, now come on, I'm gonna get you a boyfriend."

Mild reluctantly follows Gulf back to their new friends.

And all this while when Mild and Gulf were having their conversation, Boat and Mew were arguing about how they should ask out Mild and Gulf respectively.

"You should really ask Mild out. You guys would be so cute together. He doesn't really seem like the guy who'll make the first step, you know" suggests Mew.

"Yeah, Boatie! Do it!" Run intertwines.

"Okay okay, I'll do it. But what about you, Mew? Not gonna ask Gulf out?"

"Well...Um... I did... And we-"

"They even had sex right there in your exhibition's restroom !" Run says with a fake gasp.

"What the hell, Run. We did not have sex. We just kissed." Mew says blushing.

"Wow, that really did it for you I guess because you're glowing!"

And being the angel he's always been, Gulf comes back with Mild and all Boat's attention is directed towards Mild now.

"Um...So...Mild! I haven't asked you directly but I figured you already know what I'm getting at? I'd love to take you on a date that is, if you'll have me?"

This fucker is so charming who wouldn't go on a date with him.

"Shit yeah of course. I'd love to." Mild beams with crinkly eyes because he's that happy.

And Gulf is just as happy for him, maybe even happier. His best friend deserves only the best after all.

"Okay, well then that settles it! Hey, Mew, Gulf, why don't we make it a double date!?" Boat suggests with a wink.

"Uhmm Boat-" Mew starts only to get interrupted by Gulf.

"Fantastic. Mew, shall we?"

_FUCK YES._

"It's a date."

And there's that.

Everyone's happy.

"Okay guys stop with the heart eyes already. Let's go! I'm starving" Run whines.

They all laugh and head to the exit.

The double date was perfect and Run was happy to have gotten his best friend a great guy along with two lovely friends for himself.

Everything is good. No scratch that, everything is perfect.

With Mew's hand intertwined with Gulf's, Gulf knows that, now, he has everything and it's fucking great.

///THE END///

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it x.
> 
> Please do leave your opinions, love and insults down in the comments :)


End file.
